kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryotaro Nogami
'Ryotaro Nogami '(野上 良太郎, Nogami Ryōtarō?) is a fictional chacter in the entire Kamen Rider Den-O series. a young man with a lot of bad luck. When he first appeared, he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control and going up a fallen sign. He has even placed a name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. Despite his hardships, Ryotaro will help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect others. Biography The son of Shinichi and Kayoko Nogami, Ryotaro lost his parents while in childhood with his older sister Airi Nogami caring for him along with their grandmother, making visits to the closed down Milk Dipper that his parents owned. He kept the only picture of their parents with them until he lost it, feeling regretful of it since. He and Airi eventually re-opened the Milk Dipper with the aid of his sister's fiance. However, when Airi's fiance mysteriously disappeared a month before the wedding, resulting in Airi's current amnesia of everything related to the man, Ryotaro dropped out of high school to help his sister at the Milk Dipper, being burdened that his sister made herself forget about the fiance and attempts to make sure she is not reminded and be hurt. When he finds the Rider Pass, he unwittingly becomes the protector of time and space known as Kamen Rider Den-O, fighting the Imagin who traveled to the year 2007 to grant wishes and travel further into the past to change the future to their liking. As he is a Singularity Point, he is immune to the effects of changes to the past, and he can also resist the temptations of an Imagin, as seen with the hotheaded Imagin he named Momotaros, whose contract provides Den-O with a fighting form. He is assisted by the Singularity Point Hana as well as the crew of the Den-Liner, a train that allows him to traverse time in pursuit of Imagin. They are the mysterious Owner of the Den-Liner and the dining car's waitress Naomi. Along the way, he becomes contracted to other Imagin who give him the ability to access three of Den-O's other forms. They are the lying Casanova Urataros, the herculean and narcoleptic Kintaros, and the childish yet strong Ryutaros. Ryotaro later identifies a mysterious man who has been following through the past as his sister's fiance Yuto Sakurai, but then meets a young man who calls himself Yuto Sakurai and his Imagin contract Deneb, the team that can become Kamen Rider Zeronos. Upon meeting Yuto, he begins to learn more about the nature of time and the Imagin, and is told by Yuto that protecting people is not as important as protecting time. Ryotaro does not believe this and feels that the two are one in the same, and he will do so, despite his own weaknesses. Ryotaro also briefly meets the Swan Imagin Sieg who allows him to access another form, and later the evil Kamen Rider Gaoh who hijacks the Den-Liner to travel to the past to obtain the the Gaoh-Liner, leaving Ryotaro without memory of being Den-O for a while, meeting his past self as a result, until Gaoh takes him to the Tokyo of December 26, 1988, the day Ryotaro Nogami was born, in an attempt to erase him. To defeat him, Yuto travels in time to pick up three other incarnations of Ryotaro for Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros to possess and aid Ryotaro in the "Climax Scene", destroying the Gaoh-Liner and defeating Gaoh. In the process, while getting to see his parents firsthand, Ryotaro learns how "peoples' memories are time". Upon his return to the present, Ryotaro learns that because he retains only the memories of fighting Gaoh as Sword Form while his past selves are incapacitated, he has no memory of fighting as Rod, Ax, or Gun Forms. This causes Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros to all dissolve into sand, from which Ryotaro's feelings manifest the Climax Cellphone K-Taros. This restores the three lost Imagin, and gives Ryotaro access to the stronger Den-O Climax Form. When Ryotaro's actions cause the Junction Point to manifest, his sync with the Tarōs starts to dissolve as a side effect, forcing him to fight as Plat Form. However, solving the crisis in advance, the Tarōs use their powers to create the DenKamen Sword so Ryotaro can assume the powerful Den-O Liner Form so he can fight on his own. Shortly thereafter, he meets the Singularity Point Kai, who seeks to make the Imagin's future the true future, by seeking to destroy the Junction Point, who is later found to be Ryotaro's sister Airi. As a result, Ryotaro falls into a trap set up by Kai to keep him from Airi, with Kintaros and Urataros sacrificing themselves so Ryotaro can return to the present. In the process, Ryotaro learns that his missing memory is tied to the true identity of the one who will ensure that the flow of time and space leads to the future without Imagin: his niece who is revealed to be Hana/Kohana. After the final battle is over, Ryotaro is saddened by the supposed loss of the Tarōs, only to find out that they and Sieg, still existing due to their memories together, are hiding in a ditch attempting to surprise him. Ryotaro is overjoyed that they are all still alive and celebrates happily. With his mission to protect time from Kai and his Imagin finished, Ryotaro relinquishes his Rider Pass back to the Owner of the Den-Liner, thanking everyone for what they have done for him. As he rides his bike back to the Milk Dipper, he is greeted by all of the riders of both the Zero-Liner and the Den-Liner who bid him a final farewell before departing into the time stream. Ryotaro smiles as they pass by, knowing that he will meet them again someday in the future. However, Ryotaro is forced to resume being Den-O when he is possessed by the Ghost Imagin for Shiro, using the Signality Point in order to travel into the past while having the possessed Ryotaro as his enforcer, Kamen Rider Yu-ki Skull Form. But through Momotaros aid, Ryotaro manages to regain control so he can let his Imagin partner in his body to purge the Ghost Imagin before they finish the Imagin off in Climax Form. But during the climatic final battle against the revived Imagin, Ryotaro, Momotaros, and Kotaro assume their rider forms to defeat Shiro when he becomes Yu-ki Hijack Form. After formally meeting his grandson, Ryotaro promises him he won't diverge any learned knowledge of the future as he takes Kotaro and Teddy home on the Den-Liner. Later, when an Imagin named Negataros steals the Rider Pass from Owner, Ryotaro joins the newly formed Den-Liner Police to stop Negataros and his "Evil Organization", succeeding thanks to the aid of Kamen Rider Kiva. After the case was closed, Ryotaro and the Den-Liner crew keep the Den-Liner Police going just for kicks. Possesed Imagin As a Singularity Point, he can resist the control of an Imagin contracted to him, among other things, as long as he's conscious. Due to this unique attribute, he was given the power to become Den-O, a Kamen Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins' actions. As Ryotaro continues on his mission, he meets more Imagin, each taking his body and using it as their own for the duration of their possession. Each of his personality changes affect the color of his eyes and a strand of his hair, changing its color to match the Imagin: *When possessed by Momotaros, Momo is in Ryou's body. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it. *When possessed by Urataros, Ura is in Ryou's body with the right words to woo women and convince almost anybody. His hair is straight and calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. *When possessed by Kintaros, Kin is in Ryou's body. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury and clumsiness. *When possessed by Ryutaros, Ryuu is in Ryou's body, incorporating dancing into everything he does. He grows one long purple and black streak of hair and is always seen wearing a brown cap. His reckless personality infests itself upon Ryotaro, and usually causes him to destroy whatever is around if he gets out of control. One such incident occurred during the events of Climax Deka when R-Ryotaro arrested everyone who he thought looked suspicious and was part of the "Evil Organization" advertised by Negataros. *When possessed by Sieg, though they never forged a contract, Sieg is in Ryou's body. His hair is styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and a white feather boa appears around his neck. *While Yuto was removed from time, Ryotaro gained a contract with Deneb, Deneb is in Ryou's body. His hair grows out past shoulder length with two locks of hair on each side of his head. On the right side, the lock is a neon green with a darker green streak within it. *When abducted by Shiro and possessed by the Ghost Imagin in the events of Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O : Final Countdown, Ryotaro's personality is overwritten by the evil Imagin's will. His hair turns snow white as it grows out long and spiky with lite-yellow cat's eyes. Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form This is Den-O's most basic form and it is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Ryotaro rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Taros or is transitioning into Liner Form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform. Sword Form Sword Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's first form, used while Ryotaro is being possessed by Momotaros. When in Sword Form, he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. Sword Form is the most balanced of all his forms and most used, possibly because of Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Momotaros himself once assumed Sword Form during the events of "Final Countdown" to battle Kamen Rider Yuuki. Every so often, Momotaros will develop a new Finishing Attack that he uses to finish off Imagin, and has developed Parts 1, 2, 2' (2-dash), 3, 5, Special Version, and the other-Imagin-assisted Final Version, although parts 2, 3, and 5 are essentially identical. Special Version is nearly identical to 2, 3, and 5, but uses a double Full Charge and only strikes the enemy on the rebound, while Final Version is an extended attack that uses the energy of the other Taros, Sieg, and Zeronos. Sword Form also has a triple roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros refers to as his "Super Finishing Attack", though this is never used during the series itself but within the Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship movie. The eyes on the Sword Form's Denkamen resemble two halves of a peach, the fruit associated with the story of Momotaro, the Peach Boy, which it is based on. When possessed by Momotaros, Ryotaro assumes the mannerisms of a self-absorbed punk. His hair has a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it. He takes on an extremely rash and ignorant personality, just like Momotaros. Rod Form Rod Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's second form, used while Ryotaro is possessed by Urataros. When in Rod Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a rod-style weapon. Rod Form gains the ability to perform underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power but suffers a loss of physical powers and jumping height. Urataros himself assumes this form when he borrowed Ryotaro's Belt to fight off the Mole Imagin he tricked, and again during "Final Countdown" to fight the army of revived Imagin. This form is one of the least used of Den-O's forms, as Urataros rarely fights. However, when the fight occurs in the proximity of water or if the other Imagin are unable to fight, Urataros will assist with his fishing skills. Rod Form is also only one of two forms that uses a Rider Kick as part of its standard finisher, pinning the enemy with the rod as a harpoon before executing the flying side kick. The Aura Armor and Denkamen resembles a sea turtle, the animal associated with the legend of Urashima Taro, upon which Rod Form is based. Ryotaro assumes the mannerisms of a teen idol casanova, with the abilities to woo women and convince almost anybody. His hair is straight and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. He takes on a very professional and crafty personality, exactly like Urataros. Axe Form Ax Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's third form, used while Ryotaro is possessed by Kintaros. When in Ax Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into an axe for short ranged attacks. Ax Form gains increased punching power and defense but suffers a loss of speed and kicking power. This form is the physically strongest of the Den-O forms, due to Kintaros's own brute strength. Kintaros himself assumes this form using the Den-O Belt to help Ryotaro fend off an army of Imagin in the past, and again during "Final Countdown" to fight off the army of revived Imagin. Kintaros tends to fight as Ax Form whenever he senses crying or he hears someone near Ryotaro say anything resembling the Japanese word for "cry". Ax Form's Aura Armor is golden yellow and the motif is that of an ax, both symbols prevalent in the story of Kintaro, the Golden Boy, upon which Ax Form is based. The Denkamen is also shaped like the Kanji for the word "gold.” When possessed by Kintaros, Ryotaro assumes the mannerisms of a martial artist. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. He takes on a very noble and firm personality, exactly like Kintaros. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury and clumsiness. His usual attire in this state is a yellow-and-black striped kimono. Gun Form Gun Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's fourth form, used while Ryotaro is possessed by Ryutaros. When in Gun Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a gun for short range and long range attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in speed, power, and defense, easily making it the most superior of the four basic forms. Ryutaros tends to fight as Gun Form at his whim, as he is able to overpower the other three Taros and sometimes Ryotaro himself. However, he also tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms because of his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros himself once assumed Gun Form during the events of "Final Countdown" in order to battle the revived army of Imagin. Ryutaros incorporates break-dancing moves into his fighting style in Gun Form, making his movements somewhat unpredictable. The motif of Gun Form is that of a dragon, the creature associated with the story of Tatsu no Ko Taro, Taro the Dragon Boy, upon which Gun Form is based. When possessed by Ryutaros, Ryotaro assumes the mannerisms of a 80s hip-hop break dancer. He grows one long purple and black streak of hair and is always seen wearing a brown cap. His reckless personality infests itself upon Ryotaro, and usually causes him to destroy whatever is around if he gets out of control. One such incident occurs during the events of Climax Deka when Ryutaros in Ryotaro's body arrests everyone who he thinks looks suspicious and therefore must be part of the "Evil Organization" advertised by Negataros. Wing Form Wing Form is Den-O's fifth form, used while Ryotaro is possessed by Sieg, first used to protect Shiori Takayama from the Scorpion Imagin, though it is unable to finish the fight due to Sieg's dwindling strength. Wing Form is used again during the trip to the Edo period to fight the Cobra Imagin. Sieg himself once assumed Wing Form during the events of "Final Countdown" to assist in fighting Shiro's army of revived Imagin. Den-O Wing Form uses the DenGasher as two separate weapons, a boomerang (Sword and Grip) and a handaxe (Ax and Gun) when in Wing Form. Though resembling Sword Form, the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulders are used, and the Denkamen's visor is, blue swan-like wings, associated with the bird of the story of Swan Lake, upon which Wing Form is based. In order to access Wing Form, the golden Wing Buckle must be placed over the Terminal Buckle. This form gives Den-O an increase in mobility even greater than what Gun Form could provide. When possessed by Sieg, though they never forged a contract, Ryotaro assumes the mannerisms of a prince. His hair is styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and a white feather boa appears around his neck. Final Form Liner Form Liner Form is Den-O's seventh form in the series, gained when the Taros created the DenKamen Sword for Ryotaro to use when their synch with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the DenKamen Sword. This form, solely controlled by Ryotaro with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication. Ryotaro also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the DenKamen Sword. It soon becomes the only form Ryotaro is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms aside from having the fastest running speed, which sometimes leaves Ryotaro at a disadvantage. By the time the events of Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown take place, Liner Form is Ryotaro's default form, accessed through the Rider Pass, the K-Taros, and the Den-O Belt. Climax Form Climax Form is Den-O's sixth and strongest form in the series. It is accessed after all of the Taros except Momotaros fade away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them creates the K-Taros which restores the three Imagins' bond to Ryotaro. After entering the code 3-6-9-# and attaching it to the Den-O Belt, Den-O becomes Climax Form. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Taros need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Taros controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Super Climax Form Super Climax Form is Den-O's eighth, strongest, and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Gallery Kamen Rider Den-o Cho Climax Form-1-.jpg Deno-ar-climaxform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-linerform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-wingform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-gunform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-axform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-rodform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-swordform-1-.jpg Deno-ar-platform-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-Sieg-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-Kintaros-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-Ryuutaros-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-Urataros-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-Deneb-1-.jpg 717px-Den-O-Ryotaro-Ghost-1-.jpg Den-O-Ryotaro-Momotaros-1-.jpg Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Riders Category:Characters